herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yue Jin
|enemies = |type of hero = Honorable Warrior}} Yue Jin (Chinese: 樂進) is a supporting character in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is one of the generals of Cao Cao. History Yue Jin was originally from the Yangping Command, and is known about him before joining the Cao Cao army. Yue Jin is often regarded as a tough and merciless warrior, although he being a young person with his small body. He followed Cao Cao on several times and there have been many successes. When the recruitment of troops by the coalition against Dong Zhuo began, he was recruited to many soldiers for Cao Cao's camp, which brought 1,000 men from his hometown. For his effort, Yue Jin assumed military positions and followed Cao Cao in his futile war with Dong Zhuo. Despite being defeated, Yue Jin's physical strength and bravery earned him a great deal of trust in Cao Cao, who would use it as the vanguard from time. When Cao Cao decided to facing his rival Yuan Shao, Yue Jin led his troops to resist Yuan Shao's army. Yue Jin is able to guarantee his behavior to defeat Yuan Shao, especially for Cao Cao to continue his operations. Under Cao Cao's guidance, he needs to give different powers to protect weapons. Li Dian and Yue Jin went to tell Cao Cao to win, so just think about the intention to show up and then will be very satisfied. Yue Jin would continued to help destroyed Gao Gan and appease the north. When Cao Cao controlled the Yubei area, Yue Jin was stationed in Fuyang. Through his attack, Yue Jin helped repel Liu Bei's Guan Yu and Sun Quan's Su Fei and really wants to praise them on his own. After the Battle of Chibi, Cao Cao left Cao Ren, Yue Jin, and others to defend Jing Province. Guan Yu has been dissatisfied and defeated Cao Ren, but was temporarily repulsed by Yue Jin and Wen Ping, many warriors have already surrendered. Yue Jin went later to arrived in Hefei with Zhang Liao and Li Dian. Both of them did not reach a good relationship with Yue Jin and were later promoted to General of the Right. Soon after, Yue Jin died of illness. Personality His short stature, a slight inferiority complex, often question his self-worth, but he has great confidence in his own strength to make up for it. Yue Jin and Li Dian get along very well, and Li Dian often blames him for his high inferiority. He looked up at Zhang Liao, although he did not really start to serve with Cao Cao, but respected the strength of veterans. Yue Jin, he admitted that he did not like to be defended by the castle behind the walls, and he was more willing to fight on the front line. Gallery Images Yue Jin (ROTK9).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX portrait. Yue_Jin_(ROTK10).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms X portrait. Yue_Jin_(ROTK11).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait. Yuejin-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait. Yue_Jin_(ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Yuejin-kessenII.jpg|Yue Jin as he appears in Kessen II. Yuejin-dw8art.jpg|Yue Jin in Dynasty Warriors 8. Yue Jin - 15th Anniversary Artwork.jpg|Yue Jin's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. Yue_Jin_(DW9).png|Yue Jin in Dynasty Warriors 9. Yue Jin Civilian Clothes (DW9).png|Yue Jin's civilian clothes. TW3K Yue Jin.jpg|Yue Jin as he appears in Total War: Three Kingdoms. Yue Jin Stage Production (DW8).png|Butai Shin Sangoku Musou theater production photo. Yue Jin Stage Production (DW9).png|Butai Shin Sangoku Musou Kanto no Tatakai theater production photo. Yue_Jin_Stage_Production_2_(DW9).png|Butai Shin Sangoku Musou Sekiheki no Tatakai theater production photo. Videos Dynasty Warriors 9 - Yue Jin's End (Pride in Oneself)|Yue Jin's Dynasty Warriors 9 ending. Trivia *He is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. Navigation Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Fictionalized Category:Anti Hero Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Book Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Military Category:War Heroes Category:Parents Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Brutes Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Wrathful Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Lethal Category:Martial Artists Category:Historical Heroes Category:Officials Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Defectors Category:Traitor Category:Elementals Category:Chaste Category:Harmonizers Category:Posthumous Category:Strong-Willed Category:Voice of Reason Category:Rescuers Category:Neutral Good Category:Mastermind Category:Wise Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Dreaded Category:Bond Protector Category:Protectors Category:Nurturer Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Outright Category:Sidekicks